1. Field of the Invention
This application discloses an electronic device capable of retaining an analog potential, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of machine learning is a neural network (also referred to as artificial neural network). A circuit configuration of a neural network using an analog circuit has been proposed (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2).